Torn Between 3 Guys
by RandomStoryGal
Summary: Ichigo's Diary about having 3 Guys loving her all at the same time, Ichigo's POV
1. Which one?

Ichigo's POV:

Im split, My heart is split into thirds. First there's Masaya,he is nice and also he is my boyfriend. Then there's Kisshu, he is my enemy, but he loves me alot at the same time. Also now there's Shirogane who is so bossy,but he treats me like im special.

I dont know who to choose really, well I guess I kind of already have because me and Masaya are boyfriend and girlfriend,but I dont know if ive made the right choice. There's 3 guys that at least I think like me out there and I dont know which one I really like deep inside my heart. Hey Ive just had an idea, I'll list each guys bad points and each ones good points, ok i'll start now:

Masaya-  
Good Points: Nice looking and a nice person Bad Points: Boring and goes on about stuff that doesnt intrest me

Kisshu-  
Good Points: He truely Loves me and he saves me from danger even though he's not suppost to Bad Points: The other mews would think im weird if I went out with him

Shirogane-  
Good Points: He always talks about me like im the most important and he is an ok person once you get to know him Bad Points: He'd be so bossy if I was his girlfriend and he'd always want his own way all the time

This is so hard, which one do I love? Which one am I ment to be with?  
HELP...HELP...HELP

I wonder who the other mews like? Im guessing Pudding likes Tart though, they'd be so cute together dont'cha think? =P Maybe Lettuce likes Shirogane or Pie, Im guessing she's the type to hide her feelings though. What if Lettuce likes Shirogane though? Well then I can decide from Kisshu or Masaya.

Kisshu is an alien..an alien..yeah, but still he loves me and im not exactly human myself, well I am, but Im half-animal, Im a super-hero. If Kisshu was my boyfriend he'd be able to protect me and he'd look after me. The other mews might think though that If I went out with Kisshu, that i'd be turning to the evil side. Plus when Kisshu first met me he kissed me!, I wouldnt stop thinking about it all day, but the thing is that I never stopped him from kissing me, I never pushed him off, I just let him carry on. Ha, I wonder If Kish keeps a diary, probably not, do Aliens even know what diaries are? Actually they probably do know what they are, Kish does seem to know an awful lot about earth. Omg, Ive just gave Kisshu a pet name ive called him 'Kish'.

I wish there was someone I could talk to about these 'Boy Troubles', Maybe I could ask Mariko-Senpai, she's a Psychic after all.

Bye~Ichigo


	2. The Stress

Its been one stress-ful day at just the cafe today:

Masaya walked in the cafe because he wanted to talk about something, I said ok and we sat down at a table. He wasn't actually getting to the real point of what he wanted to talk about though. I then noticed that Shirogane was watching us from behind the wall, gosh why does he have to be so nosey?

"So, what did you want to talk about then?", I asked Masaya.

"Well when we go somewhere nearly all the time something weird happens and you always run off", he replied.

I do not run off!...ok maybe I do, but Its because of this Mew Mew thing, of course I couldn't tell Masaya that though. I didn't know what to say back to him, maybe I should make something up.

"Um..well, I always have to go and help..er..pudding-san with her homework!",I stuttered. I looked at the expression Masaya had on his face, an expression of confusion, he didn't believe me one bit did he?

"Well-", he began, then suddenly his phone rang. Im so glad his phone went then, he might of asked me another hard question, that i'd have to lie about.

"I have to go now Ichigo, bye", he said running out the cafe door. I was still sitting down at that table on my own, when I remembered something.

"Shirogane, stop spying on me!", I shouted to the wall.

"I wasn't spying, anyway make sure you don't tell that boy that your a mew mew", he said, popping his head round the wall.

"I won't and anyway 'that boy' has a name you know!",I said folding my arms.

"Whatever!", shouted Shirogane and he walked off. Was he jelous of Masaya? Or maybe he wasn't and he was just trying to protect the mew mew's?

I was left in that room then all by myself, thinking of who I liked the best out of these boys...well 2 boys and an alien I guess.

"Isn't Shirogane such a pain", A voice suddenly said.

"Who's that?", I asked nervously, I regonised that voice from somewhere.

"Oh don't you know, kitten", the voice said, a little louder this time. Kitten? Who call's me kitten? Oh no, not Kisshu!. I turned around to see Kisshu flying in the air and grinning. What did he want now!?

"What are you doing here?", I asked him, sounding annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Ah, Ichigo, I know you've got problems", he said smirking. What?! problems?!

"What are you talking about Kisshu?", I questioned him.

"Oh well, with Masaya asking where you run off to and with Shirogane spying on you, you've got alot to take care of kitten", he said, still smiling as he said all of it. How did he know all this?! how could he possibly know?! did he know I didn't know which one to choose out of him,Masaya and Shirogane?!.

"Was you spying on me just then yourself?", I asked him.

"No, I was actually coming to visit you to see if you'd come back to my planet with me, but I overheard you talking to them",he said calmly.

"So you don't know anything else then?", I said quickly.

"No, what else Is there to know?", he asked, flying in the air casually as can be.

"Nothing!", I shouted. I was so glad he didn't know about me not knowing who to choose out of him,Masaya and Shirogane!

"So are you coming to my planet then?", he asked me, glaring straight at me. Kisshu had asked me many times to come to his planet, but I never did. This time though I didn't anwser 'No' straight away, I actually thought about it, maybe it would be kind of nice going to his planet. If I did go to his planet though I wouldn't really be able to be a Mew mew.

"I can't, I have to protect earth", I said nervously, I wasn't sure if i'd did the right thing then.

"Oh well, i'll cya sometime then", He said. He then transported himself away from the cafe. Why do boys cause so much stress in one girls life?! Its like the world Is against me all the time, like i've did something wrong. Now I think about it, is kind-of liking 2 other boys at the same time that I have a boyfriend wrong? 


	3. Secrets

The next day I walked into the Cafe, Lettuce was cleaning up and mopping the floor,but she looked very happy,too happy. "Hi Lettuce, you seem in a good mood",I said walked towards her.

"Oh, yes Im such in a fantastic mood today Ichigo!",she shouted,she then jumped up and then went back to mopping up the floors.

"Why are you such in a good mood then?",I asked the hyper Lettuce,who was now dancing with the mop.

"Well, you'll have to just wait and see", she said mysteriously and then she laughed. Maybe Lettuce had won something like a prize for the hardest worker or Maybe she was excited about something. The others mew's then walked in, they were all yelling at Zakuro, I didn't know what for.

"Please tell us, I'll be your best friend!",cried Mint, grabbing the arm of the runway model.

"No, its a secret",Zakuro replied quietly. She shook her head and then walked over to see Ichigo and Lettuce. Mint and Pudding tried to follow Zakuro everywhere.

"What's going on?",I asked a very annoyed Zakuro.

"I got told a secret and now they want to know what it is", she said to me.

"Oh..",I mumbled suddenly feeling desperate to know what the secret was,although I didn't want to bother her. Lettuce just sat down and wouldn't stop smiling.

"So, who told you the secret?",I said to Zakuro, she sighed.

"Shirogane did",she said. This made me even more interested to know what the secret was. Lettuce suddenly got up and skipped into the kitchen, Mint and Pudding stopped arguing with eachother and looked at her confused.

"She seem's perky",was all Mint could say. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone turned around to look at the door.

"I'll get it!",Pudding said cheerfully, she ran over to the door. When she opened the door, there stood Tart smiling at her.

"Taru-Taru!",she squealed hugging him, he quickly pushed her off and pulled a face of disgust.

"Stop calling me that and im only here, because I was bored and needed someone to talk to!", he said angrily. Pudding just smiled at let him in, When she let him in all the rest of us gasped.

"Its ok, he's nice!",Pudding assured us. Tart sat down on a chair.

"Shirogane has a secret, he told Zakuro so we've tried to ask her what it is, but she wont tell us",Pudding said to Tart, pointing at Zakuro.

"Kisshu has a secret too!",Tart said loudly so that everyone could here. Everyone stared at Tart.

"What's Kisshu's secret?",I asked Tart quite quietly so that non of the other mews could hear. Tart grinned at me.

"His secret is that.....he wants to hug you! he wants to kiss you! he wants you to love him! la,la,la,la,la!",Tart sang very loudly. I went bright red with total embarrassment, while the other mew's started to laugh at me. A hand then grabbed Tart's shoulder, it was Pie, Tart turned around to look at Pie.

"Come on Tart, for we must leave",Pie said quickly. Him and Tart suddenly teleported themselves away from the cafe. I sat down at a table very slowly, my face was still bright red from Tart's stupid song. The other mew's then started singing Tart's song, I think they enjoyed seeing me blush.

"Anyway, cm'on Lettuce what's got you in such a great mood today?",I asked Lettuce,trying to get out of the subject. Lettuce did a little giggle again.

"I told you before Ichigo, you'll just have to be patient",Lettuce said calmly.

Im gonna find out why Lettuce is so happy and also what Shiroganes secret is sooner or later!  
This is Bye for now though.  
Ichigo~ 


	4. Shirogane's shocking secret

Wow...found out Shiroganes secret, it was so shocking. Well I found it all out this morning, I went to the Cafe and I seen Zakuro in there. "Hi, please don't get mad at me, but I wanna ask you something", I said to Zakuro.

"What is it?",she asked me curiously.

"Um..whats Shiroganes secret?",I said to her. Suddenly Zakuro looked mad, oh she was mad at me, I knew she would be.

"Promise not to tell any of the others they might spread it",she said to me. Was she gonna tell me?

"I promise I wont tell!",I said quickly.

"Im only telling you Ichigo though because I trust you",she said back to me. I smiled, Zakuro trusted me!

"Ok his secret is that him and Lettuce are dating in secret",she whispered. WHAT?! him and Lettuce, going out? =S I don't really know if I feel ok about this, but mostly I feel totally confused!

"Oh...my...god",I said slowly. So that's why Lettuce was so happy yesterday, I know I said before maybe she liked him ,but I was kind of kidding. What I dont get though is why didn't they want us to know?

Zakuro then walked away into the kitchen, while I sat there with my mouth wide open in shock. The door then opened and Mint walked in the cafe, she looked at me, "Oh Ichigo close your mouth, you look like a goldfish!", she said. I closed my mouth shut and kept it that way, to stop me from spilling the secret to Pudding and Mint. Should I feel happy for Lettuce and Shirogane or should I be angry?

My mood was blank for the rest of the day, the others thought something was wrong with me. "Ichigo, are you ok?",Pudding said.

"Yeah",I squeaked. Lettuce was mopping the floor near me, she was humming a tune to herself, she was probably glad she's got Shirogane as her new boyfriend. Speaking of Shirogane, he walked in at that moment, I turned my head quickly as soon as I saw him, I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Lettuce, here", he said walking up to her and handing her a piece of paper, hmm what could that be? I thought. He then walked back into the kitchen, Lettuce opened the piece of paper and had a huge smile on her face, I had to know what that paper was about!

"May I speak to you in private Lettuce", I asked her quietly. She looked at me confused.

"Um..sure ok",she said. We walked down the cafe's hallway, I thought about what the letter was about.

"I know your secret Lettuce", I said to her, facing her. She gasped.

"You do?",she questioned.

"Yes, Your going out with Shirogane aren't you?",I said to her.

"I am, but how did you know?",she asked.

"Never mind that, what's this letter about?",I said trying to get out of the subject.

"Aren't you nosey?", Lettuce laughed.

"What's the letter about?", I said seriously.

"Oh, he just asked me to go to that fancy french resturant not far from here",she said smiling. I wish some boy would take me to a resturant....

"Oh how nice!",I said snapping back into reality. Lettuce looked at me a bit shocked about something, im not sure what though, she then smiled.

So now I know the secret! but I dont know If im happy about it.  
Ichigo~ 


End file.
